


A Father's Nightmare

by idreamofasriel



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofasriel/pseuds/idreamofasriel
Summary: A prequal to a future story call "The Family Curse"Zero has a nightmare about his daughter learning the ugly truth about her mother's death and turns her rage on her father, Zero.





	A Father's Nightmare

YOU KILLED HER! YOU ROBBED ME OF THE LIFE I COULD OF HAVE!” Screeching an adult female Reploid with blondish brown hair with her ponytail held up with a blue band covered with yellow studs on them and her armor was in the color of red and blue scheme with yellow boots. Zero can see the rage in her eyes and her mouth twisted into a foul scowl and her eyes were no longer the once beautiful shade of green that is now replaced with a burning color of red. Zero’s chest ache with fear, sorrow, and other old feelings came flooding back to him on the day that Iris died all because he was forced to fight her and never wanting to kill her.

“Jessica, please. I never hurt your mother. You know I love you so much and I wish-” Zero heard a dreadful familiar voice that always haunts him in his sleep and he looked up with his eyes widen out of horror, “Where is she, Zero? This so-called love of your life? Too busy being buried six feet under along with dear sweet Jessie’s Uncle too, mmm? How sad that your little girl was forced to grow up without her Mother and Uncle by her side to share all the wonderful things she’s done in her life. But don’t worry, Zero. If you don’t want to continue on being her father. I can take over and help her reach her goals to be a powerful creation.” The Old Man laughed cruelly and Jessica gripped Colonel’s sword in her hand.

“Jessica! I’m done wasting my breath on this disobedient robot. Destroy him and seek out and crush my enemy!” Without another word, Zero gasped and felt the blade going through his chest and got an up-close look of his daughter’s face, seeing the tears in her red eyes streaming down her face and she didn’t hesitate to twist the saber to finish him off.

Zero woke up screaming, cold sweat dripped down his face and his breathing is fast and he placed a hand over his chest to feel his core running rabid and found himself in his bedroom and looking over to see an empty spot he once shared with Iris and he grabbed the framed picture of himself with Iris and their daughter, Jessica. He put it back where he had it after looking at it and quickly tossed the covers to the side and rushed out of his room and stood in front of the door to Jessica’s room. He breathed in to steady himself and his hand was shaking when reached out to open it.

He slid the door only half way and tiptoe into the room to check up on her. Little Jessica, who’s only about six years old is peacefully asleep in her bed and hugging a plush big horned sheep in her arm. A gift she received from War Ram, a once member of the Repliforce before he left for his self-exile to spare Jessica from losing anyone else she cares for in her life. Zero walked toward her bed and pulled the blanket over her and stroke her blondish brown hair, “Good night, Baby Girl.” Zero whispered to her and kissed her lightly on her head. He left the room and closed the door with a soft thud and he headed back to his room and flopped down on the couch to bury his face into his hands and let out a shuddering sob, those words in his dream are echoing in his head and he can’t those images to go away.

“If you dare to hurt her, you old bastard. I’ll make sure that you never come back.” Zero muttered through his gritted teeth and balled up his hands into a fist. He was silent for a bit and he relaxed his hands and let them drop onto his legs. He looked at the clock hung on the wall and mulls over about going back to bed or do something else. He could try falling back to sleep but for how long and what if the nightmares he had come back to haunt him? It didn’t matter and Zero got up and dragged himself back to bed and threw the covers over himself. He laid still for awhile, thinking about Jessica’s future and what she wants to do with her life when she gets older. What if she wants to be a Maverick Hunter like her father or a Navigator like her mother was before her death.

For now, Zero wants to enjoy his time with his daughter before she grows up and makes her choices. Sleep finally came back to the Blond Reploid and he felt his eyelids growing heavy and he fell into another slumber. To Zero, for now, it’s just a nightmare that years later, becomes a horrible reality to face.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Author
> 
> A Father’s Nightmare is a Prequal to another story in the works call “The Family Curse” and then it got two more sequels for it afterward call “The Family Curse: The Black Wolf of the Family” and “The Family Curse: A Horrible Family Reunion” that I need to add onto the list. Jessica will introduce fully in the Episode called, “Whack Whack goes the Jabberwock” Once I get Chaos Control Part One fully rewritten again and more of my ugly Megaman X fanart drawn up.


End file.
